User talk:Shinyglorchan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Stephanie Brown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chronology page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nevermore999 (Talk) 03:23, July 18, 2010 Hi, question re: BW:TRH Oracle Hi, belated welcome aboard. I'm k9feline2, the creator and updater of the Chronology page (pretty much my only contribution to this wiki). I didn't read BW: TRH: Oracle, but I did ask around, and was told that the Batgirl one-shot was the only BW: TRH one-shot Steph appeared in. Could you describe her appearance to me in the Oracle one-shot? The reason I'm asking is because I have my own (admittedly nitpicking) standards for what qualifies as an appearance to be listed in the Chronology page. Basically, an issue that has Steph in it should 1) take place within the main DCU continuity (BW:TRH would qualify, Tiny Titans wouldn't), 2) Steph should be physically present in a scene taking place within the time of the main story (whether or not she's speaking), and 3) if she only appears in flashback/film footage, there should at least be some dialogue within that flashback/film footage. In essance, if the issue were being filmed in live action, there'd be an actress in it playing Steph. (A silent flashback/film footage would just be stock footage). Thank you for your time, and again, belated welcome. :) K9feline2 23:54, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) I see now that her appearance in BW:TRH: Oracle was 100% worthy of being listed on the Chronology page. Thanks so much for putting that up. In general, when it comes to the current Batgirl series, I like to update listing the latest issue myself on the day it comes out. It's just that my comics shop doesn't put out new comics on Wednesday till about 5 p.m. EST. So on the day Batgirl comes out, I usually get it around that time, grab a bite to eat, go home, read the comic, and then update it. If you leave it to me, I'll list the latest Batgirl issue on the Chronology page by 8 p.m. EST at the very latest. (This isn't a "rule", just me being petty and selfish. :) ) OTOH, I don't collect much DC outside of Batgirl, so if you happen to know of an appearance that's not on here, by all means contribute. Thanks again for putting up the Oracle one-shot, and thanks also for deleting Green Arrow # 6 from the page several months ago. I looked up that issue (which has been listed as a Steph appearance on some sites) and not only saw that Steph wasn't it, I could also see how someone who only casually glanced at the issue might think she was. In GA # 6, there's a a blonde haired girl with a pony tail a lot like the one Steph wore at the time, who looks a lot like Steph (as I recall, she's even wearing a light purple/eggplant shirt!), but when you read the dialogue, you can see that it isn't Steph. So far at least, there hasn't been much reason to have a seperate page for out-of-continuity issues. The only other OOC Steph appearance that I know of is an issue of an anthology series called Solo that came out sometime after Steph's death and before her resurrection. It's a cute, cartoony tale of Cass/Batgirl training Steph/Robin. At any rate, neither it or TT could be any part of a chronology page. There's also an issue of 52 that has a "History of the DCU" section that has an image of Steph as Robin. It's not really a "story" so it didn't feel like it counts. One questionable appearance that neither I nor Nevermore999 have seen is DCU Holiday Bash III, an anthology comic of Christmas tales set in the DCU. It came out way back in 1999, and we do know there's a Tim Drake/Robin story in it that could also feature Steph, but without seeing the issue, we can't be sure. For all we know, she might just be part of a page gallery, like her "appearance" in 52. Once again, thanks for the help. K9feline2 01:39, November 11, 2010 (UTC) One final note on guest appearances At the start of the Chronology page I call it a "rough chronology". What I mean by that is that I'm not interested in pinpointing the exact time between issues of series Steph's been a regular on (the original Robin and current Batgirl) and issues of series she made guest appearances in. I regard the the string of issues in Robin and Batgirl she's been in as the framework to be listed first, followed by whatever guest appearances she made within that string. The string of issues is broken only by issues of her regular series she isn't in (happened quite a bit on Robin where she was a regular but not the main character, less likely to happen in the current Batgirl) and by any x-over event she appears in (like Collision and BW:TRH). With Batgirl, the current string of issues she's on is marked by (and counting...) to indicate the string is still going on. What I'm saying is, that if you should happen to spot a guest appearance that I or Nev have missed, list it below whatever string of issues Steph's been on at the time. If, say, Steph appears in an issue of Superman, list that Superman issue below the current (and counting...) string of Batgirl issues. If you happen to spot a guest appearance that came on during an earlier string of issues, list it below that string without changing anything about the string. Once again, thanks for your help! :) K9feline2 16:46, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure, go ahead! Basically, if it's set in the DCU, and she's physically in the issue, it counts. K9feline2 05:52, November 18, 2010 (UTC)